Arcane Trickster
The Arcane Trickster 'is a prestige class in ''Pathfinder: Kingmaker. Description Few can match the guile and craftiness of '''arcane tricksters. These prodigious thieves blend the subtlest aspects of the arcane with the natural cunning of the bandit and the scoundrel, using spells to enhance their natural thieving abilities. Arcane tricksters can pick locks, disarm traps, and lift purses from a safe distance using their magical legerdemain, ''and as often as not seek humiliation as a goal to triumph over their foes than more violent solutions. The path to becoming an '''arcane trickster' is a natural progression for rogues who have supplemented their talents for theft with the study of the arcane. Arcane tricksters are most often found in large, cosmopolitan cities where their talents for magical larceny can be most effectively put to use, prowling the streets and stealing from the unwary. Gameplay Role: With their mastery of magic, arcane tricksters can make for even more subtle or confounding opponents than standard rogues. Ranged legerdemain enhances their skill as thieves, and their ability to make sneak attacks without flanking or as part of a spell can make arcane tricksters formidable damage-dealers. Alignment: All arcane tricksters have a penchant for mischief and thievery, and are therefore never lawful. Although they sometimes acquire their magical abilities through the studious path of wizardry, their magical aptitude more often stems from a sorcerous bloodline. As such, many arcane tricksters are of a chaotic alignment. Hit Die: d6. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + ½ Int modifier. Class Skills: Athletics, Mobility, Trickery, Stealth, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (World), Perception, Persuasion, Use Magic Device. Prerequisites To qualify to become an arcane trickster, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria. * Alignment: Any non-lawful. * Skills: Trickery 4 ranks, Mobility 4 ranks, Knowledge (Arcana) 4 ranks. * Spells: Ability at least one arcane spell of 2nd level or higher. * Special: Sneak attack +2d6. Table: Arcane Trickster Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency Arcane tricksters gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Spells Per Day When a new arcane trickster level is gained, the character gains new spells per day as if she had also gained a level in a spellcasting class she belonged to before adding the prestige class. She does not, however, gain other benefits a character of that class would have gained, except for additional spells per day, spells known (if she is a spontaneous spellcaster), and an increased effective level of spellcasting. If a character had more than one spellcasting class before becoming an arcane trickster, she must decide to which class she adds the new level for purposes of determining spells per day. Arcane Spellcasting At 1st level, arcane trickster selects an arcane spellcasting class she belonged to before adding the prestige class. When a new arcane trickster level is gained, the character gains new spells per day and new spells known as if she had also gained a level in that spellcasting class. Ranged Legerdemain Arcane tricksters can use Trickery at 30 feet range. Working at a distance increases the skill check DC by 5. Sneak Attack This is exactly like the rogue ability of the same name. The extra damage dealt increases by +1d6 every other level (2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, and 10th). If an arcane trickster gets a sneak attack bonus from another source, the bonuses on damage stack. Impromptu Sneak Attack Beginning at 3rd level, an arcane trickster can enter a special stance that allows him to improvise a way to sneak attack targets regardless of their awareness. An arcane trickster can maintain this stance for one round per day. For every two levels above 3rd arcane trickster can maintain this stance for one additional round, up to a maximum of 4 rounds at 9th level. The target of impromptu sneak attacks loses any Dexterity bonus to AC, but only against those attacks. The power can be used against any target, but creatures that are not subject to critical hits take no extra damage (though they still lose any Dexterity bonus to AC against the attack). Invisible Thief At 9th level, an arcane trickster can become invisible, as if under the effects of greater invisibility, as a free action. She can remain invisible for a number of rounds per day equal to her arcane trickster level. These rounds need not be consecutive. Surprise Spells At 10th level, an arcane trickster can add her sneak attack damage to any spell that deals damage, if the targets are flat-footed. This additional damage only applies to spells that deal hit point damage, and the additional damage is of the same type as the spell. If the spell allows a saving throw to negate or halve the damage, it also negates or halves the sneak attack damage. Media de:Arkaner Betrüger Category:Classes Category:Lore __NOEDITSECTION__